Revenge
by Kade27
Summary: ONESHOT! Tea and Serenity have a fight so Serenity decides to do the one thing that would hurt Tea the most. Please R R


So it's going to be corny because I had an idea and ran with it. Enjoy ;) and please review

Oh, I don't own YUGIOH cuz if I did there would be more YamixSerenity fics.

Serenity stood at the door of the Turtle Game Shop. She pondered going in and getting the revenge she so badly deserved. But what would the others think? What would Joey think? All those questions ran through her mind as she reevaluated what she was about to do.

Why would she need revenge?

Serenity recalled what happened as she raised her hand and gave the door soft knock.

She had loved Tea like a sister and they did everything together. They shared all their secrets and deepest desires yet somehow that great sisterly love faded all within a few hours. Serenity remembered the piercing word that Tea said to her when she mentioned her latest crush.

(Two days ago at the mall)

"Oh Serenity, there is no use. You know you're too shy to go up to him. Besides, he is the type who likes the really pretty girls. You know long blonde hair, blue eyes."

"What? You think I'm not pretty?" Serenity retaliated almost yelling

"Well, let's face it. You've never had a boyfriend. Nobody but Duke and Tristan has showed interest in you and really…they like everything they see on two legs. "

"Not you"

Tea's face turned a deep red and her eyes lowered in obvious anger.

"Well I bet I can snag your crush any day!" Tea yelled.

(Back at the shop)

"I'll show her" serenity whispered as the door opened.

Serenity looked up at the soft purple eyes belonging to the man that opened the door.

"Hey Yugi!" she greeted with her usual smile

"Hey Serenity, I wasn't expecting you so soon…and without Tea" he replied

"Oh she had dance class afterschool so she will stop by later. I'm just glad we had an early dismissal today." Serenity said as she looked over the young man who grew a few inches since Battle City.

"Anywho, I know you are on your way to a meeting but I was wondering if Yami was home. Well, I know Tea was going to meet him here in a couple hours but I was hoping to catch him for some help"

Yugi gave her a smile and led her inside.

"Ya he is here. He is just doing some stuff in his room. Let me get him." The young boy said as he walked up the stairs to retrieve his look-alike.

Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs and into the living room with Serenity.

"Hey guys I have to go. Sorry I couldn't stay longer to chat but Kaiba would kill me if I was late. Say 'Hi' to Tea for me. I haven't seen much of her lately even during school" Yugi stated as he walked out of the door.

Yami turned to Serenity and gave her a smile.

"Yugi said you needed my help with something" he stated as he took a seat next to Serenity.

She loved his deep voice and it made her stomach flutter. Truth be told she had a thing for him but couldn't act on it because he belonged to Tea. Not literally, but she would freak if her friends were to get near him, even if he didn't know.

"Ya well, I and Tea sort of had a fight and I was wondering if you could help me fix it" Serenity said as her smile faded.

Yami could see the hurt in the small girl's eyes. The sparkle soon faded and it looked as if tears would fill her big grey eyes. Her hand tugged at the short blue pleated uniform skirt. He noticed that pink top was gone and instead she had on a medium pink tank. Deep inside he fought the urge to hug her and take the pain away. He was startles as she shifted her body towards his.

"How would you like me help you" Yami asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

He felt her body tremble as she began to speak.

"Well I'm sure you know I've never done anything crazy. And I don't intend to start, but I need to show Tea that what she said were hurtful and I have the need to hurt her the way she did me. I'm sorry if it might seem like I'm using you but please…help me"

A look of confusion spread across his face. Serenity suddenly placed a hard kiss on his lips and jumped up.

"IM SORRY!!!" she yelled as she jumped up.

Yami jumped with her and roughly grabbed her arm causing her to let out a yelp. He suddenly places his arms around her waist so she could move. She was facing away from him and she could not see his face.

"Tell me what you want Serenity"

The use of her name made the butterflies inside go crazy and she tried to find the courage to tell him...

After what seemed like an eternity she found the courage after thinking back to Tea's words. "I want to sleep with you and get back at her."

A look of shock spread across his face but oddly he tightened his arms around the girl.

"Serenity, don't take it the wrong way but I can help you with that. Let me help you. I know you're a virgin so I promise i'll be gentle and make this worth it. I promise you, with any other guy you would regret this but I'll make this memorable."

"Okay, please I want Tea to find out and I don't care what the others think. It's time for me to experience this. I don't care if you're older…or if they think you're too old. I love you"

(The Fun begins)

Yami sat down the couch with the young girl still in his arms, on his lap, and facing away from him. He leaned back and kissed her as she turned her head to face him. His right hand slipped under her skirt to rub over the fabric of her panties. She moaned as he pressed harder and ran his free hand up her shirt onto her plump breast. Their tongues danced together as he rubbed over the hard nipple and caused her to moan while kissing him.

She broke the kiss and let out a loud moan as his hand pulled off her panties and he ran his fingers over her clit. He used the moisture in between her lips to lube the area. Suddenly and idea popped into his head.

"Tea should be here in fifteen minutes. Here is what I'm going to do. I won't answer the door when she knocks, eventually she will let herself in and find us on the couch. I know it's wrong but I could see the hurt in your eyes and I'm sorry Serenity. But I do need you" he said and she pushed her onto her feet and turned her to face him.

Serenity's face reddened as he completely unclothed her body and layed her on the couch. Then he himself stripped down to his boxers.

"Yami, I've never done this before"

"I know princess but just trust me"

With that he knelt down and continued to rub her privates as she moaned. He widened her legs as he placed his mouth on the throbbing clit and began to suck at lick. Serenity's senses were going crazy and she began to roughly rub her own breasts. The sensations were much more intense than the times she would touch herself. She screamed as his fingers quickly slipped in-between her wet lips.

"Oh pharaoh, don't stop! Please don't stop" she yelled with such pleasure.

To her dismay he stopped and smirked at her. He stood up and with both hands pulled his boxers down. Serenity was in awe of his length and moved herself to sit upright on the couch. Yami crawled on top of her and the two began to passionately kiss as he positioned himself.

Serenity screamed as he pushed into her and stopped. She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and motioned for him to continue.

Each of Yami's thrusts became quicker and rougher as she continued to moan with such pleasure.

"This feels so good" she managed to say in between moans and screams.

"You're s big, I close to coming!"

Yami placed a rough kiss oh Serenity's cheek when he heard the long awaited knocks on the door

"I am too princess, just a little longer"

"Oh Yami! I'm coming! Faster!" she screamed.

Serenity felt a wave of pleasurable heat run through her body as she tightened her grip on the man who collapsed on her as he too hit his peak and came inside of the small girl.

(TEA ENTERED)

Tea walked in the moment the two hit their orgasms and came onto each other.

"SERENITY HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled as tears filled her eyes.

Serenity payed no attention to the crying girl. She instead placed a kiss of the heavily breathing pharaoh. Suddenly she didn't remembered what was the initial problem her only focus was the man who filled her with such pleasure.

Yami heard the door slam and pulled out of Serenity as he moved up. She moaned as he pulled out and he rubbed the tip of his penis of her vaginal lips before sitting up and pulling her into his lap.

"Anytime you need help let me know" he said and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I've loved you since I met you and I hope that you feel the same" she replied.

Yami kissed her lips and gently replied "I do princess" before caring her off into the bathroom.


End file.
